SAVEUS
by kayfabeAU
Summary: Egotistical. Proud. Vain. Conceited. Arrogant. Pretentious. Narcissistic. Smug. Everyone in the WWE has some form of superiority complex going on. It only depends on what kind of hero you need. drabbles Might contain coarse language/sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

**John Conner**

Everything has gone to ruin. Since my last appearance, the world has changed, and not for the better. I have never doubted my decision to leave until now.

They need me.

I can see it in their eyes, hear it in their screams. Never more have they so badly needed someone to lead them out of this darkness, into the light. With the rise of this robot, this thing that survives without emotion, it is no wonder that they have been calling for my return. For they know I can save them.

I can shut up his robotic voice with my witty comebacks, wreck his little crowning ceremony with my return. Like a virus, I can utterly destroy this terminator, and become the savior I had once proclaimed myself to be. That now everybody knows to be true.

I'll give that robot a beating he'll never _ever _forget again.

* * *

**Superman**

It's not easy to be me. Really, the kind of beatings you have to go through...

But it's all worth it. Because who else could do it, if not me? Who else can force some respect into these scumbags that try to ruin the world each and every day? My job is one that is never ending, but that just means I'll always have the satisfaction of putting some loser into his place. And at the end of the day, the pops that I get... These moments are all that I live for. To perform my duty on the biggest stage and know that my work is appreciated, that's all anyone could ask for.

Not everyone cheers for me, but I'll just laugh it off.

After all, not everyone can be the champ.

* * *

**the Wizard of Oz**

A liar and a cheat, that's what they'll call me. A coward. But when the truth is too ugly to be revealed, how can they blame me?

I am just but a man, trying to get along with my life. They were the ones who trusted this role upon me. And so I do my best to entertain the masses. I think up of all sorts of possible ways to make things work, and therefore make their lives better. I even make myself a puppet villian for their amusement. What more can I give?

The bottomline is that this is all just business. Entertainment for the masses. A skit that is realistically done. I am no real wizard, and magic is the stuff of fairy tales.

And for those who do believe in fairy tales, I have two words for you.

* * *

**IT**

It is a burden at times, to be such as I am. When all the world is filled with drug-takers and alcoholics and other wastrels, the only way to save them is to have them submit. To control them is but only for their own good. After all is said and done, they will see the light.

To take my pledge, and be under my control, is to have peace. It is to seek betterment of oneself, and thus the betterment of society. It is to understand what is good and abstain from that which is bad.

It is to form one nation under me, indivisable with integrity and sobriety for all.

* * *

**Lestat**

If there is one thing I am incapable of doing, that would be to not steal the show. I was meant to be a side character, but no one could resist my stunning eyes or my blonde locks. And inevitably, all succumbed to the inate sexiness that I exude. As for the heartbreaks that followed, well that just can't be helped.

All through my life, if there was one thing I hated, was rules. Barriers were meant to be tested, and broken. Nothing could stand between me and the limelight. Whatever the performance is, you can bet I will shine at it, regardless of what the authorities have ordered. I am not called a showstopper for nothing.

I am the counter to your typical hero, the anti-hero if you will. And as I wreck havoc, you will be loving every moment of it.

* * *

A/N: First to put a name to each character gets their wrestler a drabble when I next update.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

A/N: to CLBPeep - 4/5. I have done Christian in this set. Hope you like it.

to TJ Sparkles - 3/5. Thanks for your comments too.

to All other readers - The same applies for this set of 5. 1st to guess each can request a drabble. Plus **the Wizard of Oz** from the previous set has yet to be guessed correctly.

* * *

**Jack Sparrow**

Opportunity, that's the key. Watching for opportunities, and grabbing them as they come.

Plenty of people say that I only have eyes for gold. I shall clarify right now that that's not true - I have eyes for women too. Of course the best opportunities would be when both are up for grabs. And those, I am particularly good at obtaining.

There have been complaints of my underhanded ways, and of lesser than honourable intentions. 'Pirate,' they'll say, and I am readily admitting to it. Backstabbing, heartbreaking, bootlicking - I'll do whatever it takes to escape with both life and gold intact.

The ends justify the means. They whine because they are losers. While I - I am a winner.

* * *

**Van Helsing**

There are many who still haunt this place, and I am but one of them.

I used to have a normal life. But things happen, and lives change. Now my family is gone, save one. And even that one is trapped within the bounds of insanity and madness. By rights, I should have nothing to live for.

But nothing is right, not anymore. I live on vengeance alone. To extinguish those that dare provoke me, or otherwise compromise my will. Nothing can stand in the way of my pervading darkness.

It is for my enemies that I reserve the greatest mercy - to rest eternally in peace.

* * *

**Hellboy**

The only thing I recall is fire.

My past is a mystery. Most days I get on fine without it. But occasionally, just ever so once in a while, they haunt me. And when they do, I haunt others in turn.

My appearance scares people. Much taller than the average guy, and a hideous face that is not of my own making. The knowledge of it used to torment me, but no longer. I have gotten used to it, much like everything else. Except for the past that I cannot run from, and the fire... The fire that always burns.

It is a gift and a curse. With my abilities, I can reign supreme, but to what end? Instead I prefer to stick to the shadows. Let others have their share of the light for I care not.

Other than fire, there is nothing much I care for anymore.

* * *

**Nightcrawler**

I love performing. It is to entertain that I push myself to the limits, testing every physical boundary. I live to be extreme.

High-flying, death-defying - all those words mean nothing to me. To experience the freedom that flight gives, the rush to the head that I always get, _that_ is true excitement. And the audience, the cheers just empower me all the more, to climb higher, to jump further.

I am like a shooting star. I know I'll crash and burn, but just for that moment, I'll shine brighter than anyone else.

Just for that moment, I am free.

* * *

**Robin**

The only time you hear of me is when I mentioned as an afterthought. Like Batman... And Robin.

The boy wonder. It seems as if I had never grown up. People perpetually remember me as I was _then_, and never see me as I am _now_. And always, the reminder of how I am part of a team... I am sick of it.

Sick of never getting a chance to shine. Sick of always being in someone else's shadow. I have my own talents damn it - I can stand alone. All I need is an opportunity.

I do not regret my betrayal of others, nor choosing to do things my own way. Some day, I'll achieve more than they ever have and I show them.

Some day, I'll be a star.

* * *

John Conner of 'Terminator' series: Chris Jericho

Superman: John Cena

the Wizard of Oz: ???

IT from 'a Wrinkle in Time': CM Punk

Lestat de Lioncourt of 'the Vampire Chronicles': Shawn Michaels


End file.
